Kimberlys
General information= The Kimberleys are a rival band to HJ5. In their first appearance, they sign Rudie as their manager as a ploy to get to close to HJ5, then use this introduction to kickstart their music career. When HJ5 learns that the Kimberlys are lip-syncing instead of actually singing, it is then discovered that the Kimberleys just want to be famous without having to put any effort into becoming a genuine band. For a significant amount of time, they keep fooling Rudie until Love uses hidden cameras to record all the unpleasant things the Kimberlys are doing to HJ5 and emails the composite clip to Rudie, who promptly fires them. Unfortunately for HJ5, the Kimberlys had stolen Love's holographic disguise generator and used it to swap their appearances in order to take over HJ5's identities and fame. However, their deception doesn't last long, as when the Kimberly disguised as Music is nice to Rudie, he immediately figures out what happened and tricks the Kimberlys into reversing the appearance swap, after which he orders security to throw them out of the stadium. They next appear in Sky High Kawaii, competing with HJ5 in a series of publicity stunts in order to gain the most likes for their videos on the internet. When the most extreme stunt makes HJ5 realise they've gotten too competitive with the Kimberlys, they give up fighting with them. Unfortunately, the flying platform the Kimberlys were using for the extreme stunt breaks down and falls back to earth from orbit. While they don't like the Kimberlys, HJ5 finds a way to restart the flight mechanism just before the platform hits the ground hard, saving the Kimberlys from certain doom. Their third appearance is in G Force, where they join forces with Angelica to be the first band to perform on Red Sparkle's stage instead of HJ5. While they were living in HJ5's house, the Kimberlys stole recordings of all the HJ5 songs they could get and have based their music career on using these songs to lip-sync to. Why HJ5 haven't brought a lawsuit for intellectual property theft against their rivals is unknown. Their real names are unknown, but Rudie confirmed that Kimberly 2 and 4 are twin sisters. Kimberly 3 insists on being called Kimberly Trois. She also appears to be the leader of the group. Kimberly 5 rarely speaks, so is silent unless singing. Introduction Members *Kimberly 1 *Kimberly 2 *Kimberly 3 *Kimberly 4 *Kimberly 5 |-| Gallery= Screenshots Kimberlys02.png|The Kimberlys being fake cute. K3RudieP03.png|Kimberly 3 K2_K4c.png|The twins, Kimberly 2 and 4 K1_K5.png|Kimberly 1 and 5 68HJ5angryFKTKtk.png|Angry HJ5 watching the Kimberlys lie to Rudie. K_ExtremePolka01.png|Extreme Polka. K_ExtremePolka04.png|Extreme Polka. K_FlyingHigh.png|The Kimberlys flying high. K_HighPlatform03.png K_SH01.png K_SH02.png K_SH03.png K_SafeLanding02.png|The Kimberlys after being saved by HJ5. Screen Shot 2018-01-22 at 11.32.39 AM.png|Kimberlys on screen. AngelicaK13.png|Angelica, Kimberly 1 and 3. EvilFriends.png|Angelica and her new evil friends. AngelicaKimberlys01.png|Angelica and the Kimberlys. AngelicaTKs01.png|Angelica and the Kimberlys. AngelicaK5.png|Angelica and Kimberly 5. Screen Shot 2018-01-22 at 11.36.22 AM.png|Angelica, 4, 5 Stuck in a Marshmallow Trap! Screen Shot 2018-01-22 at 11.36.15 AM.png|1, 2, 3 Stuck in a Marshmallow Trap! Screen Shot 2018-01-22 at 11.37.52 AM.png|Space selfie time! AngelicaKimberlys02.png|Angelica and the Kimberlys in their spacesuits. GiveMeTheDevice.png|Angelica wants her secret weapon. WorstEvilAssistant.png|You are the worst evil assistant ever. Category:Bands, groups, and organizations Category:Antagonists